


something better than before

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Washing, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Second Person, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: "This isn’t like any punishment you’ve ever known."





	something better than before

The fibers in the carpet dig into your knees like grains of sand and glass. Your head hangs heavy between your shoulders, the hair in your eyes tickling the end of your nose, and there’s an ache in your joints that you’ll feel tomorrow, but above all that you feel shame. Guilt.

It feels like coming home.

  
: : :

 

 _This is my penance,_ you say to yourself. To Bruce. To anyone who will listen.

_I was bad. I’ve done wrong. Punish me. Make me right again. Make me good._

“Make me yours again,” you say instead, staring at the grains of the carpet fibers. _Make me something you know how to love._

  
: : :

  
Bruce doesn’t say no.

He doesn’t say yes either.

“My soldier,” he says, the pad of his index finger softly nudging under your chin. “My son.”

The tears well up in the corner of your eyes and Bruce catches one on his thumb, then brushes your bottom lip with it.

“You were always mine.”

  
: : :

  
“I don’t understand,” you say, shivering under the spray of hot water. You don’t know why you’re shivering. Maybe it’s being naked and exposed. Maybe it’s the tender glide of Bruce’s thick fingers massaging shampoo into your scalp.

This isn’t like any punishment you’ve ever known. This isn’t what you want -- what you deserve.

What you  _need_.

The soapy water that runs down your back is tinged red from all the blood that was matted in your hair. Your hands are still covered in it no matter how much you scrub.

“I don’t understand,” you say again, tasting salt on your lips. You don’t know how long you’ve been crying, sobbing as Bruce worships you, as if watching the blood swirl down the drain was as easy as washing away your sins.

“I know,” Bruce says, wrapping arms around you tight. It used to feel like a cage, used to make you panic and run. Still you fight it, as if your muscles don’t know how _not_ to, but Bruce just holds you tighter. He holds you and holds you until you can’t fight anymore and you collapse in his arms.

“Make me,” you stammer, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his chest, his shoulders. “Make me yours again. Please -- I need -- I need you -- I --”

The air leaves your lungs when Bruce grips your thighs and lifts you up, pressing your foreheads together as he slides his cock into you. You’re bigger than you used to be and twice as heavy, but still Bruce acts like you’re feather-light, holding you like something precious. His cock stretches you open and he kisses you like a man starved, hands buried in your hair, murmuring words you pretend not to hear against your throat, your jaw, the corner of your mouth.

This is your penance, you realize. This is worse than a belt splitting open the skin on your back. Worse than being called all the names you deserve. This is Bruce loving you, despite your sins, despite the blood on your hands that can never be washed away. This is a love you never asked for, never deserved. The kind of love neither of you know what to do with. It’s consuming. It’s intoxicating.

It’ll destroy you both.

You come with your teeth buried in Bruce’s throat, the taste of blood on your tongue and the sound of his breathing, hot and ragged next to your ear.

Shame. Love. Pain. Regret. Blood. Sex. Tears.

You’re finally home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kinktober prompt: shower/bath


End file.
